onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah
}} Sarah is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. She is the second wife of Edwin, thus making her the step-mother of Alice. She's a cold woman who makes it her mission to get Alice to move on with her life after Cyrus in order to help her let go of her pain and possibly influencing her impressionable daughter, Millie. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Alice is sent back to her world and emerges from a hole in the ground at the same spot she did as a child. Having just lost her true love, she breaks down and begins to cry, however, she's found by a young girl named Millie. The girls parents arrive, searching for her, and Alice is shocked to discover that they both share a father. Alice and father reunite after many years and then he awkwardly introduces Alice to her new family. Once they return home, Edwin questions how long Alice will stay, to which she says forever, as there's nothing left for her in Wonderland. Concerned by this comment, Edwin asks Alice to not speak of Wonderland again for the sake of Millie. During a family dinner, Alice's new mother, Sarah, suggests that Alice meet a new man to begin her future, but the mention of this idea horrifies Alice, who refuses as she's still heartbroken. That night, during her sleep, Alice has nightmares about the death of Cyrus and she calls out for him. Millie hears this and asks her who he is, so Alice tells her the truth. However, Edwin and Sarah overhear this, frustrating them and they ask Alice not to mention it again. In the morning, Sarah introduces a young boy to Alice in hopes that they hit it off, however, Alice storms out, refusing to talk to him. Her father follows and she realizes that he doesn't believe her about Wonderland. Edwin gives his daughter a choice, marry the boy or go to an asylum. Alice chooses the asylum. She is later picked up by Dr. Lydgate in his carriage and they had to London. Alice refuses to let her father visit and then she leaves without saying goodbye. As the carriage drives off, she watches Edwin, Sarah and Millie together as a family, the family Alice never had herself. 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' }} After spending time locked away in the asylum, Alice is broken out by Will Scarlet and the White Rabbit, two friends she made in Wonderland. They bring her back, via portal, to the magical land where she is now up against the Red Queen and Jafar whilst on a quest to save her true love Cyrus. Time goes by, and Jafar decides to take a trip to Victorian England where he kidnaps Alice's father, Edwin, hoping to use him as a way to get the girl to use her wishes. Alice does this once Jafar throws Edwin off the flying carpet, and Alice uses her second wish to send him home safely, where he wakes up on the couch in the middle of the night. Sarah enters the room, confused about why he is out there and why he is still awake. Edwin explains that he was with Alice in Wonderland and he was about to die, but she saved him. Sarah clearly doesn't believe what her husband is saying. She tells him that he must have dozed off and had a very odd dream. Edwin chooses to believe her. Sarah kisses him and tells him to come up to bed. Edwin tells his wife that he will be right there, and Sarah leaves him alone. }} Alice, Cyrus, and the others are able to work together and ultimately defeat Jafar once and for all, as he is turned into a genie and becomes trapped in a bottle for the rest of his days after trying to steal water from the guardian of the Well of Wonders, Nyx. The White Rabbit is then able to take Alice home, back to Victorian England, where she marries Cyrus. Among the attendants are Sarah, who has officially accepted her stepdaughter and now believes the stories she was told before. Alice is then walked down the aisle by her father, Edwin, and Sarah watches along with Millie, Edwin, and Alice's new friends from Wonderland as the White Rabbit joins Alice and Cyrus in holy matrimony. Following the ceremony, everyone from Wonderland says their farewells to Alice before heading home, via the White Rabbit's portal. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo OW106 07.png Promo OW106 10.png Promo OW106 11.png Promo OW106 12.png Promo OW106 14.png Promo OW106 15.png Promo OW113 12.png Promo OW113 13.png Promo OW113 14.png Promo OW113 15.png Promo OW113 20.png Promo OW113 25.png Promo OW113 27.png Category:Minor Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters